


04:04

by penpen



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpen/pseuds/penpen
Summary: 雨夜。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 27





	04:04

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shijiuzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shijiuzzz/gifts).



最近的休息日都在周二和周四。机搜乌冬吃了好几回。也有吃到外卖的亲子饭。这个九月的东京似乎充满安详的气息。甚至是伊吹提出要在车外面的路边吃咖喱面包，志摩也难得没有提出异议。  
一切急转直下是在某一个雨天。不仅来不及吃饭，案件也变得棘手起来。解决不了的家庭暴力，无能为力的诈骗集团犯罪。以至于在即将结束值班前遇到的被小混混欺负的跛脚老人都令伊吹暴躁而无助。他手忙脚乱地搀扶老人，又竭力寻找不至于太难听但又具备震慑力的字眼来训斥那些看起来满不在乎的十六岁都不到的小孩。在雨水里面，透明雨伞像漆黑海面上漂浮的水母，反射着附近便利店照过来的斑驳光芒。志摩把蜜瓜包车靠边停好，却犹豫着没有上前。终于到了周三的零点。  
雨水的丰沛让他们都很丧气。回到机搜后，伊吹先去简单冲洗，接着是志摩。等志摩用毛巾擦着头发出来的时候，看到伊吹还在等他。“要不要去我家喝一杯？”这么说着的伊吹，脸上的表情却很淡，让志摩有点分辨不出他是真的想要自己去，还是出于惯性的热络。他点了点头，接着捕获了一个更确切的笑容。

#

因为伊吹一路说着小菜什么都不用买哦家里全部都有，所以两人直接打车到了伊吹家门口。志摩说着打扰了，走进之前只到过一次的房间。和白天来的那次截然不同，明明所有的家具都和那时候看到的一样。伊吹走到窗口附近，把窗户拉开一条缝。这时的他，周身有种雨天的流浪犬才会有的沮丧。志摩努力想了一下平日里的伊吹，一边缓慢地坐了下来。  
“呐，志摩酱。我最近遇到一个好奇怪的事。”伊吹像是看着雨着了迷。趴在窗边，没等志摩回答就像往常一样自顾自说下去了。  
“昨天刚出便利店的时候，有个老婆婆问我能不能帮她打个电话。说要问问那个人借了她三十万会不会接电话。我拨号了没多久她就说，啊，不接啊。然后就走了。志摩酱觉得会不会是诈骗电话。那个老婆婆走的时候感觉既不失望也没惊讶的样子。啊，要说一点点失望也没好像也不是。但我急着回家嘛就没再追上去了。”  
“呐志摩酱。你会觉得我是坏人吗。”说到这一句时，伊吹终于转过头，看向志摩。  
“为什么这么说。”像着魔了一样，志摩没有任何抵触地顺着伊吹的意愿问道。  
“我们不是正义的伙伴吗。”这么说着，伊吹笑了。这是他今天第一次露出志摩熟悉的笑容。接着，他又敏捷地从床上跳下来，走去料理台附近的冰箱。

冰啤酒。冰过的袋装花生。速食辣海带。还有薯片。志摩有点晕乎乎地看着桌子被伊吹摆满，伸出手去拿了其中一罐啤酒。此时此刻，他似乎想象不出伊吹到底是为什么如此低落。自从成为搭档以来，他们确实很少遇到雨天。他今天也格外不想和伊吹斗嘴，因为知道也许今天所说的真的会伤到对方吧。  
“竟然在反省。”志摩不知不觉吞咽着酒液，一边不自觉地嘟囔。伊吹把每一种零食都拆开放在桌上，打开了电视。深夜的节目依然吵闹，伊吹按了几次之后，大概是放弃了，也趴在桌上，用手指去抹平喝完的啤酒罐留下的冷凝水圈。  
“呐，志摩酱今天就住下来好了。”  
“是吗。”  
以往，以往这个时候总要说些什么。应该要拒绝的。但唯独此时此刻，说不出口。

#

因为被怂恿着去洗澡，志摩有点尴尬地按照伊吹所说的，坐在白色的塑料板凳上，开始用花洒冲洗身体。大概三分钟之后，他在伊吹古怪的有节奏的敲门声中把浴室折叠门拉开一条缝，结果对方哼着小曲递过来的毛巾。等他擦完出来，换洗衣服已经放在了洗衣机上面。  
“你不去洗吗。”  
“嗯，志摩酱穿我的衣服还挺合适呢。”伊吹横躺在自己的床上，眯着眼睛打量。“我等下就去洗。志摩酱先睡吧。床和地板随便你挑，我平时都睡。被团就在旁边。”  
“哦。”  
“那么，晚安了。”  
这么说着，伊吹就关了灯。窗外透过来泛白的路灯光亮，志摩摸索着倒在被团上，看着天花板。这种程度的话，自己大概还是睡不着。自从调到机搜之后，他就一直戴着眼罩才能入睡。稀疏的水声伴随着窗外的雨滴声，交互打磨着他的睡意。他侧过身，盯着地上的榻榻米。横，竖，竖，横。多久才能编织完一个完美的借口。对自己说谎才需要的借口。  
他连贯清醒地根据声音推理着伊吹何时洗完走出来。差不多听到刚才自己拉开移门时类似的声音的时候，他闭上了眼睛。不光为了自己。

“志摩酱。”伊吹的声音很轻。他踩在榻榻米上的步子黏浊。裸足。志摩意识到自己想要换一个姿势，来窥探伊吹的模样。于是他听到了自己违背意志的心跳声，逐渐清晰。  
“志摩酱。”对方这次凑得更近了。他不得不睁开眼。伊吹的脸就在自己上方大约十厘米的距离。  
“怎么？”  
“志摩。”伊吹的表情还是微微笑着。他的前发散乱着，盖住了透露一切的双眼。志摩只得用手肘支撑起自己，小心翼翼地避开伊吹的身体。但只是一瞬间，只在那一瞬间，志摩才明白自己是故意的。  
伊吹的嘴唇很湿润。像是早就准备好了要接吻一般柔软地侵入。他也不由反驳地用虎口抵住志摩的下巴，将他的背脊牢牢按在被团后侧的床缘。志摩睁着眼睛看。难以收场的颤抖，也有自己的错。他在被亲吻的节奏中找到呼吸，但很快又因为伊吹不停卷进来的舌头的摩挲而窒息。他眨着眼睛，几乎要流出泪来。这和他所知道的接吻全然相似，又截然不同。伊吹的呼吸轻易地让他也跟随着吞吐，而他也是在对方逐渐松开自己时，才用力推开。  
“你。”他觉得用手去擦嘴上的唾液是多此一举。而他也搞不懂他到底是不是开始痛恨伊吹，是不是被他所冒犯。  
“感觉只有志摩不知道。”伊吹再一次笑了。这一次，志摩辨认出是苦笑。  
“那个。刚才，我不是没下车吗。”志摩突然开口。“你不会觉得我也是坏人吗。”  
“是这样岔开话题啊。”伊吹把脑袋抵过来，不让人讨厌。总的来说，伊吹实在是没有让志摩特别讨厌的地方。“不会。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为。”伊吹抬起头。手指攥紧了志摩胸前的一小撮布料，又松开。有些话，即使是伊吹也没法立刻说出口的。他笃定志摩已经知道他的心思似的，紧贴着对方的面颊，把嘴唇凑到那人的嘴角边靠近那颗痣的地方。他大约知道在哪里。志摩由着他这样亲昵，没有拒绝，似乎一切理应如此，不需要步骤，亲吻也好，对方不怀好意的手指也罢。志摩叹了一口气，偏过头回应还未贴上自己嘴唇的吻，感受到自己确实很久没有接吻了，连把舌头填进对方口腔里的方法，都有些笨拙。伊吹像先前的自己一样等待着，只是微微跟随志摩变换角度。他的低吟有点干涩，是说话说了太多之后有点哑的缘故吧。一直都故意让对方承担说教的那个角色，志摩偶尔也会有点内疚。这些曾经算不上心动的时刻，比起伊吹环到自己腰部的手臂来说，更加微不足道了。赞叹，钦佩，珍视。这些词，他一次都不会用到伊吹身上。伊吹是眼下的人。只在当前。因此也只有现在，他才会允许对方再一次主动压过来，企图脱掉他的上衣。一般这种脱衣服的间隙会想些什么啊。接下来到底准备怎样。志摩务实地想着。他有点担心伊吹会在某一时刻梦醒般停下。  
“怎么了？”志摩问出口之后觉得自己有点像高中女生。“呀呀。不是，就觉得，志摩酱看起来，还挺H的。”伊吹挠着头说。  
比起这样不合时宜的玩笑，志摩更确切地感觉到对方真的犹豫了。  
“你不脱吗。”他很轻地吐出这句话。伊吹听了，也不紧不慢脱掉了上衣。那是一件看起来有点旧的白色T，图案都已经磨损了。志摩穿的那一件倒是很新。朦胧的睡意和此时此刻的场景让志摩有点恍惚。他依然背靠着床缘，伊吹则坐在自己大腿附近的被团上，一只手跨过自己的双腿支撑着，这姿势的扭曲让志摩轻易看到对方的腹部。还算紧实。他想到A片里的男女互相吸吮上身的场景，常常十分造作而费时。侧腹，胸部，还有锁骨。如果自己选的话会先是哪一处呢。他伸出手，不太确定地停在半路。伊吹捉住他的手腕拉过去，贴到自己的脖颈。那里有微微的汗，不至于黏腻但可以确认现在仍是夏末的程度。他们彼此都凑近了些，像是那一次因为“赶上了”而拥抱一般。志摩吞咽着口水，把手指伸进对方的裤缝。那里隐约鼓起了包，黑暗中只靠明暗也能分辨。人的眼睛还真是厉害。伊吹低着头，看着志摩没什么章法但很耐心的揉弄，嘴里若有似无飘着嘶嘶的忍耐声。  
“舒服吗。”志摩忍不住问。伊吹没有回答，只是握住他的手腕，跟着他一起动作起来。志摩再一次吞咽，身体前倾凑过去，几乎是咬着去吻了伊吹，把对方越来越急促的呼吸堵在嘴里。对方回应得迟钝但投入，直到志摩感觉到液体沾满了自己的指缝。他抬起手就抹在了伊吹的裤子上，但是三两下抹不干净，又被伊吹揪着仍然在亲吻，顿时有了点滑稽的意味。  
“很舒服。”伊吹被志摩推开，才晕乎乎地回答，声音软得像煮得过头的乌冬面。志摩这一次用手臂擦了擦嘴。依然擦不干净。  
不会就这样结束了吧。志摩想了想，有点恼火起来。  
窗户外面的雨声好像变大了。伊吹摸到志摩的手腕，继而把手指嵌进他的指缝里。志摩觉得胃袋里升腾起一股类似疼痛的焦灼感，熟悉但也很久没在与工作无关的场合有过。伊吹撒娇般地拈弄他指间仍留存的液体，仿佛是理所应当的。志摩低头看了一会儿，等待着。他和伊吹的共同点，阵马桑曾经一边夹着乌冬面里的葱花，一边和他说起过。是什么来着。  
“我啊，以为志摩酱会逃呢。”伊吹低声带着笑意的嗓音，此时有点动人，但话却说得又像是要挑起什么一样，让志摩忍不住反驳。  
“哈？”他用自己的指节狠狠地夹住对方的手指。伊吹嘶嘶地吸气，但没有叫疼，而是就着志摩的动作，把他拉进一个完整的，确切的拥抱。他把分开的双腿也伸开，又缠住志摩的腰际，下巴抵在志摩的肩头。  
“只是休息一下而已。”说出这句话的时候，伊吹已经拉过志摩所穿的圆领T恤，硬是扯出了可以裸露出肩头的部分，嘴唇吮吸着志摩的皮肤。他的舌头温暖绵软，一路又滑到锁骨处，改成轻浅的吮吻。这种亲昵志摩不曾记得和任何人有过。但即使有的话，也不会是现在这样让他清醒又困惑。他无法言说的，而伊吹能领悟到的，究竟还有多少。  
分不清是谁先用上了蛮力，志摩在纠缠之下被伊吹翻了个身，左侧的脸颊贴着地板，身体倒是好好地被按在了被团上。伊吹把他背上的布料向上拨弄，刚接触到空气的背脊被舌尖的温度所撩拨，志摩咬住下唇，把颤栗的酥麻感压在舌根后面。裤子自然也被迅速地扯下了一半，他不得不承认，伊吹认真起来，力气与自己不相上下，不光是脚力过人。而自己自从离开搜一后，确实已经没有了那种对身体的自我要求的紧绷感。只是他还有点恍惚，不明白伊吹是如何从试探一下子跨越到现在这个地步。  
没法收场的地步。  
“我呢，不觉得志摩酱应该让着我。”伊吹的双手像是在确认志摩有几根肋骨般温柔地从不知何时攀上的志摩的乳尖滑下去，“所以，反抗也是可以的。”  
反抗算是什么意思呢。志摩短促地眨了眨眼睛。对伊吹话中的字词，自己今天真是尤其敏感。他要让伊吹确认自己状态，因此不太熟练地向后摸索，直到对方把手腕递到他的手掌下面，才握住。“我也不觉得我有必要让着你。”他把脸向下埋进靠近地板的被褥上，闷哼着回答。“所以。”他捏紧了伊吹的手腕，又松开。

伊吹进入的时候，像是仅仅为了这一天而诞生的痛苦，简单明了地让志摩弓起背，手肘支撑起抵在地上的头颅，但却依然找不到可以呼吸的缝隙。他紧抓着被子，在对方不留情的冲撞下拼命把腰往后自虐般沉下去，最终发出了不太动听的嘶哑叫喊。黏腻的汗水和泪水汇合后他才意识到自己是哭了，但已经是在他能够短促呼吸着牵动全身的过电感之后。伊吹抓着他的胯部，节奏或快或慢，只是凭着他的感觉而非志摩的反应。志摩张开嘴无声地想要叫他的名字，得到的只是对方连结着彼此身体的那种脉动。什么时候才会舒服啊。志摩想要撑起身体时，被伊吹用力按下了腰。那之后的对方，喃喃地说了些什么，但志摩并没有听清。原来插入这种事，仅仅是开头就会让人想逃跑。原来伊吹对自己也有这种即使会无法收场也必须完成的决心吗。  
不能鼓励他这样。  
尽管这不是眼下该考虑的事，但志摩在被伊吹再次翻过身时，已经无暇顾忌自己已经勃起的下体是否显得狼狈。也许黑暗能遮蔽的，不仅是他的眼泪而已。  
“志摩一未。”伊吹念着他的名字。  
“嗯。”  
“我对你来说，不会只是今天而已。”颠三倒四的不只是他一个人。志摩看着伊吹面向自己越来越近的脸，不由地牵动嘴角，直到对方的嘴唇恰到好处地贴合住自己的。  
“我知道。”


End file.
